


Collection of drabbles

by fanficter



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter
Summary: Collection of drabbles, inspired by various photos or videos.(minuet appearances of Jurgen from Eisbrecher, Rupert (the new guitarist) and der Graf from Unheilig)
Relationships: Noel Pix/Alexx Wesselsky
Kudos: 4





	Collection of drabbles

Drabble # 1 

Noel, Alex and Graf all looking at this guy…

They fancy him all at once. All this revealed while they were in the bar, half drunk, and Noel brought up the subject.  
-Hey, I think he is cute. – commented Noel.  
Super cute! – added Alex  
-He definitely is a cutie! – replied Graf.

Now these three men were standing, side by side, at the bar, drinks in hands, looking and licking their lips at this guy. The bar tender that worked that night.

All three of them were thinking how to approach and who would win.  
They should have made a bet, or at least collectively decide who will stand a chance!

Drabble # 2 

Noel wears nail polish.  
Everyone knows it, that’s the stage act.

He also wears a make up.  
Especially dark eye shadows, and sometimes mascara.  
He comes home after the show, unwinds, has a glass of wine or beer, and sits in front of the mirror.  
He opens his “treasure box” full of cosmetics, glitter and brushes.  
He loves putting make up on, slowly, carefully… Examining his eyes, how they change, how his face changes!  
He likes to paint his nails with black or glitter nail polish, while relaxing in the armchair and sipping his drink.  
Sometimes Alex does it for him.  
They drink, put make up on each others, and kiss… 

Drabble #3

Alex likes to look at Noel when the other is working. There is something magnetic, captivating about seeing him work on all those music console and programming machines. The way he moves the buttons and shifts, up and down… up and down… up and down…  
Noel likes to dress in black. This is safe color. His “work color”. And also his “sex color”.  
Alex knows that.  
A work black would be more loose and casual, more comfy and soft.  
A sex black would be all crispy, tight and trim, with a hint of danger to it (like a leather cuffs or metal accessories).  
Today it is a blend of “work black” and “sex black”: a formal dress shirt and a soft scarf; leather cuffs and soft loafers.  
This leaves Alex puzzled. Mixed signals!  
-Hm… What is he up to tonight? Is he teasing me? Or did he not bother? – Alex ponders, looking at Noel looming over the machine.  
“Not bother” is not about Noel. Who is always meticulous and well organized. With him everything there is for a reason.  
-Stop staring Alex. Why don’t you come here, let me show you something?  
An invitation shakes Alex out of his pondering.  
He sits next to Noel, very close, he feels the warmth of his body under the confusing clothes.  
Alex’s nostrils register the faint smell of his cologne that sends excitement all over his own body…  
-Okay, it is time you learn some of this stuff, - Noel says, - I know you’re a singer but you can help me out in the studio once in a while.  
Alex stares at the controllers and console.  
Noel takes Alex’s hand and places his fingers on the buttons, closing his own hand over Alex’s.  
He moves their hands together, smoothly, as he goes on with the information… up and down…  
up and down… up and down…  
Their heads are close to each other, and Alex finally sees the signals clear out!  
-Up and down… - Noel smirks and leans in for a kiss.

Drabble #5

Expensive parkas and fake snow. A fancy new photo-shoot.  
Alex, Noel and Jurgen are posing for the camera in a small studio.  
-A little closer, please. Yes. A little to the left now. Perfect. Thanks! – photographer commands.  
The photo studio is packed with make up artists, stylists, assistants, and photo equipment. They’ve been posing for an hour now, changing outfits and accessories.  
It is hot in the room.  
Parkas are brand new, and very insulating, (tags are hanging off the sleeves). Fake snow gets into the eyes and nose occasionally. But it looks fantastic, especially in post production. Strobes are hot too, you have to be careful not to stand too close.  
-Now you two, stand closer to each other, and Jurgen please step back, I need you to stay in the background.  
Noel clears his throat. Alex smirks and gets closer to him, getting into his personal space.  
All the heat from the strobes and clothes make Noel uncomfortable. Especially, does so Alex.  
Alex grins and lowers his eyes, giving Noel a suggestive look.  
Noel hears a stifled snort of laughter from Jurgen… He swears under his breath and takes a pose again.  
-A little closer, please. – Photographer pushes. – Common boys, kiss already!  
Noel’s face heats up as he blushes. Alex puts his hands around Noel’s waist and pulls him closer.  
-He thinks we should kiss. I think it is an excellent idea!  
He jokingly smooches him on the cheek, pulling grabbing him through the layers of clothes. A shutter goes faster, as the photographer tries to capture this fun and crazy moment (that will be a highlight of the photo-shoot, no doubt).  
Noel winces and lightly theatrically him away, but his eyes light up with a grin, as he feels a warmth of adrenalin rushes through his blood… 

Drabble #6 

Alex’s red tie. Silky thick piece of fabric. Carefully wrapped around his neck. Neatly tucked into his body fitting vest.  
Noel wants to pin Alex to the nearest wall, rip off his clothes, leaving nothing but the red tie, grab it tight and pull him closer and kiss him hard.  
Noel wants to make Alex moan and lose control, he wants to do all unimaginable things to him to make him mad with excitement.  
Noel wants to take the tie off and blindfold Alex with it… or better, tie his hands together.  
Noel wants to straddle his hips, while pinning him on the bed, and kiss him the way no one ever did. And never will.

Noel’s face heats up so much from all these fantasies, and he steps out of the club to get some air…

Drabble #7

-Your beard is long and messy! It makes you look like an old man.  
-A captain of the sea! Not an “old man”.  
-it is grey! It is not flattering, Alex.  
-Your beer belly is too big now! You need to stop wearing tank tops and start wearing something more concealing, more appropriate for your age! You don’t look young any more!  
You need to start going to the gym again! Get fit, Noel!  
-talking about what’s appropriate for the age?! You need to stop picking up young guys! Like this new guitarist that you hired.  
-And you need to write some good new music, I am tired of this old shit! It is boring.  
-And you…!!  
-You...!!!

Doors slamming hard, bottles of booze flying high, boots kicking the floor and tears burning the eyes…

Drabble # 7 

It is late fall and all the boys from Eisbrecher spend some time at Jurgen’s ranch. It’s become a tradition recently.  
It is secluded place, with a beautiful scenery, fluffy rugs and fireplaces and countless bottles of wine in the fridge.   
There is plenty of room too.   
Alex and Noel stay late, while the rest of the band chat away and tell ghost stories near the fire outside, half drunk, half dizzy and half spaced out.   
Noel gets himself comfortable, a warm blanket over his shoulders, and looks at the stars through the window. It is so quiet and dark in here.  
So unlike the city. Fireplace is mesmerizing… Smoke smells nice, and flame glows steadily.   
They finished two bottles of wine between them, starting the third one.  
Jokes, board games, some music… Not their music, other peoples’. It is nice to disconnect and distract.   
Red wine is there, you keep sipping it, staring into the glowing ambers… thinking of nothing, worrying about nothing.   
It is comfortable and calming at the same time. Away from deadlines, and calendars and chaos of recording hours.  
-I like sitting with you like this, Noel. - Alex says slowly.  
Noel smiles, - Me too…   
They move closer together, on the couch in front of the fireplace, sipping wine, staring at fire… thinking of nothing, worrying about nothing. While faint laughter and chat of their sidekicks can be heard from the outside…

Drabble #8 

Noel collects scented candles.   
He has this nice spacious apartment in the downtown of Berlin, he likes to keep things clean and organized. And his collection of scented candles is impressive.   
They’re everywhere, on the shelves, in the closet, on the desk, in the drawers, on the bed nightstand…  
His obsession with candles started when they went on a world tour for the fist time.  
He would raid every pharmacy and shop that sold artisanal, “one of a kind” scented candles and get at least a few in each city.  
Spice rum and coconut, tobacco and vanilla, sandalwood and jasmine, orange and clove, Frasier fir and thyme… just to name a few unique scents.  
His apartment always smelled so nice. Alex liked to crash here.   
He liked to sleep here with Noel, and enjoy the smell of these exquisite scents around him. Fragrances that he couldn’t quite name, but which were always mesmerizing him, comforting him, and always reminding him of Noel…  
And as they got to know each other better, to Alex’s absolute delight, Noel revealed a slightly kinky side to him:

They would light up the room with candles, then he would blindfold Alex and start a ritual with slow kisses: beginning from his face, eyes with beautiful lashes, clean-cut jawline, towards his strong neck and clavicles, and hairy chest… his broad shoulders, arms and delicate wrists… his stomach and fine hipline, his beautiful dick, his thighs, his slender legs…   
Noel would ask him what was his preferred scent today.  
And if Alex named a certain candle, Noel would get it for him and let it melt until the wax dripped from the jar onto Alex’s skin…  
Drop by drop, blindfolded, his senses would grow acute.  
And he would twitch under the hot wax touching his sensitive skin, not knowing where the drop would land and how hot it would be… would it be a nipple? A crotch? A belly button? Lips?... Noel would have his wrists tied to the bed posts carefully, with one of Alex’s silk ties.   
Noel would let the wax carefully, in a calculated fashion, drip here and there, seeing Alex gasp in anticipation and a slight fear.   
He would pause and linger, making Alex reach the arousal mixed with nervousness and adrenalin.   
He would go back and press a wet kiss over a hot wax drop that just landed on a vulnerable spot. He would play around, teasing, sending Alex over the edge just by teasing for endless minutes… Until Alex would sweat, moan and wiggle under him, in an agony of an ecstasy. Until he would drop the last of his control, his dignity and his shame.  
Until he would not be able to control himself any longer, and finally say, through gritting teeth:   
-Fuck. Me. Please!  
Sending Noel over the edge this time, and he would thrust into blindfolded Alex fast and hard, not being merciful, not being gentle, letting go of his own control too, surrendering completely.  
And waiting for the next time, until he would say the same words that took Alex so much effort to utter!


End file.
